1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to vehicle lamp assemblies, and in particular, to vehicle lamp assemblies that are aimable to position the lamp to provide illumination in a designated area.
2. Background Art
Automotive vehicles use fixed and aimable lamp assemblies to provide light within the interior of a vehicle. Conventional aimable lamps have used a trim bezel assembly which requires a significant number of components resulting in increased packaging space requirements and increased costs. In such aimable lamps, two piece trim bezels have been employed to contain the swivel motion. Some conventional assemblies move a lens about a fixed light source location also requiring a number of components to provide swivel action.
Additionally, conventional headlamps for a vehicle have employed a mechanism for tilting a reflector. The mechanism is positioned in front of a lamp housing and has been used to aim light coming from the vehicle head lamps. Multiple ball and socket members may be used in such assemblies which allow the reflector to move relative to the headlamp housing. An example mechanism used for vehicle headlamps is described and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,239.